Iwaizumi contra el mundo
by KohanaZakki-19
Summary: Iwaizumi haría todo lo posible para mantenerse limpio, incluso si tenía que pasar por campos minados y una jungla repleta de animales salvajes.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Advertencias: Posibles faltas de ortografía y redacción. Lo siento.**

* * *

 **Para mi Nee-chan adorada, feliz cumpleaños.**

* * *

Iwaizumi contra el mundo.

* * *

Hajime estaba que reventaba de alegría. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que miraba lo que tenía puesto; se sentía como un niño pequeño y cada vez que pensaba eso, se moría de la vergüenza. Pero, es que realmente _eso_ valía la pena y siendo sincero con él mismo, no se arrepentía.

También valió todo su esfuerzo en ahorrar como un loco por casi un mes, hacer las tareas de la casa, y estar pegado todos los días a su celular para no perder de vista su adorada adquisición.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo de su habitación y quiso chillar, sin embargo, se contuvo. Tenía que mantener la imagen de senpai respetable y honorable. Así que tomó sus celular y audífonos para dar un paseo, y matar el tiempo, ya que tenía que recoger dentro de una hora a Oikawa en la estación de trenes que venían de Tokio.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, se encontró con un campo de batalla que tenía que cruzar sano y sobre todo, limpio. Había charcos por doquier y ugh, eran aguas de alguna alcantarilla. Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él, Dios. Y peor aún, se estaba volviendo un dramático como Oikawa.

Como pudo, esquivó cada uno de los charcos y llegó hasta la otra calle. Se anotó diez puntos por una parte de su logro. Ahora, tenía que entrar al segundo nivel: el parque repleto de niños sucios y corriendo como si les pagaran millones de yenes.

Y logró pasarlo, pero se sentía apenado de cómo lo consiguió. Tuvo que poner su cara de pocos amigos, y pobres niños, se alejaban de solo sentir su presencia. Jamás en su vida iba a contar ese episodio de su vida a sus amigos.

Y hablando de sus amigos, ahí venían Hanamaki y Matsukawa agarrados de la mano, sin preocuparse por el mundo.

—Iwaizumi, ¿no ibas por Oikawa? —preguntó Makki al llegar junto a Iwaizumi.

—Sí, pero estoy cuidando que no se ensucien.

Mattsun se echó a reír al observar lo que estaba señalando su colega. No lo podía creer, a Iwaizumi se le había zafado un tornillo.

—Y pensar que Oikawa era el friki. Pero lucen bien, te miras genial —dijo con burla.

Hajime vio con mala cara a Issei, mas no le dijo nada. Se le hacía tarde para recoger al amante de los aliens. Se despidió de ese par raro y emprendió marcha.

Llegó a la estación sin ningún rasguño y expulsó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Nunca pensó que iba a ser más difícil mantener limpios unos _converse_ blancos con una pequeña silueta de Godzilla, que un partido de voleibol con una escuela de élite. Casi se echaba a llorar por su triunfo.

Se dio algunos golpes en la mejilla para dejar de pensar en tonterías. Había llegado a tiempo, llevaba una bolsa con panes de leche para Oikawa y sobre todo, estaban intactos sus tenis. Sentía que este día iba a ser bueno.

O eso pensaba.

Localizó al instante a su mejor amigo, y no porque lo estuviera buscando, sino porque éste venía corriendo y agitando la mano que no tenía ocupada con la gigante maleta que llevaba consigo.

—¡IWA-CHAN!

Escuchó la aguda voz de su amigo e iba a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo al recordar que realmente había extrañado a Tooru y que quería pasar tiempo con él. "Como en los viejos tiempos" pensó.

No supo cómo pasó, pero Oikawa ya estaba saltando hacia él y sintió que su vida se le escapaba cuando el idiota de su amigo le pisó su preciado regalo que él mismo se hizo. Al diablo lo de "extrañar a Tooru" y sus estúpidos panes de leche. Todo su esfuerzo por ahorrar todos los días, hacer las tareas pesadas de casa y casi quedarse ciego por tanto ver el celular, se redujo a esto. Lo iba a matar y se encargaría de que fuera doloroso.

Oikawa frunció el ceño al ver que el abrazo no fue correspondido. Se separó un poco para ver su rostro y no le gustó lo que vio.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver esa mueca de disgusto y esos ojos que ardían de furia; conocía tan bien esos gestos que su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Se dio cuenta que había pisado su pie, pero no sólo era eso. Había ensuciado el converse-blanco-con-un-estampado-de-Godzilla que tanto amaba Iwaizumi.

"Soy hombre muerto" pensó un tembloroso Tooru y despidiéndose mentalmente de su futuro.

—Oh vaya, así que me trajiste golosinas. Iwa-chan es tan amable —no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, si ya sabía su fin. La esperanza es la última que muere, se trató de consolar.

—Oikawa.

Así, sin insultos. No Mierdakawa, no idiota, no descerebrado. Tragó en seco, después de tanto tiempo, quería que su madre viniera a salvarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a dar, Iwa-chan? —ya no había remedio. Pasara lo que pasara, quería que fuera rápido e indoloro. Lo único que pidió al cielo es que no le tocara mucho el rostro.

—Cinco segundos.

Dios, no debió de tomar té en el camino.

—Uno…

Y salió corriendo con todo y maleta. Las personas se le quedaban viendo raro, pero a él no le importó, él sólo quería huir lejos de Hajime.

Después de los cinco segundos, Iwaizumi se fue hacia el otro lado para comprar algunos onigiris. Que Oikawa corriera a lo loco por torpe, él se iría a comer. Ya después se reunirían y le daría un cabezazo, como en todos sus encuentros.

...

—¡Iwa-chan! Me dejaste corriendo por 15 minutos, eso es otro nivel de crueldad —dijo Oikawa con un pan de leche en su mano y la frente roja e inflamada.

—Cállate, Mierdakawa. Es tu culpa por no fijarte.

—¡Pero te pasaste de bestia! Mira cómo está mi frente —le aventó una almohada, luego otra y otra. Oikawa ahora estaba enojado.

Iwaizumi no esperó mucho tiempo y también se unió a la pelea. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer; sino hasta que Oikawa se cayó de la cama y Hajime se rio. Los dos terminaron con plumas en la cabeza y con una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Era bueno volver a tener a su mejor amigo en casa, pensó Iwaizumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en otra historia sin sentido (que tal vez sea un BokuOi o IwaOi, lo que salga primero).**

 **Se despide, Zakki**.


End file.
